IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’
February 28, 2014 James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman While the return of APO Hiking Society's APO Tanghali Na! is expected to shake up the status quo of noontime entertainment every weekday and Saturday when it finally premiered last January 25, IBC-13 is their own bet every Sunday among Sunday noontime musical variety shows now becomes a three-way contest with the entry of IBC-13's own bet as the feel-good party habit for teen-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! which premiered this March 2 start every Sunday at 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m. The show is a fresh and modern concept designed to attract a younger and more energetic audience for teens. Conceptualized as the perfect mix of a teen-oriented and concert-based musical variety show for their own run-of-the-mill musical variety program with its counterparts, Hey it's Fans Day! gives some teen and kids for Sunday afternoon feel-good habit with a fun and exciting twist serve as fan based and fan’s day for the Kapinoy Network’s roster of talented rising young stars from the network's talent management company Kapinoy Talent Center behind the Philippine entertainment industry's brightest stars has introduced its latest batch of bets for the stardom into full-fledged artists for athletes, students, models and showbiz royalties. The feel-good variety show will have new segments: singing original and famous songs, dancing to popular hits and interviewing behind the music industry whose watching musical production numbers live from IBC studios in Broadcast City. This feel-good musical variety show will be sandwiched in behind two major variety shows that are suited for young adults (ages 13-35), ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars, in their respective opening times. They can have a whole new Sunday TV viewing musical experience, led by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, the rapper Young JV and Yassi Pressman will banner the program, young stars of IBC will take center stage to showcase their talents. The show also features must-see performances from Friends 4Ever cast members Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, first-ever Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, plus the stunning production numbers from the international singing sensation David Archuleta, Janella in Wonderland lead star and the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador, the multi-awarded young balladeer Miguel Aguila, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Josh Padilla and Donnalyn Bartolome. Also joining the cast are Alexandra Macanan, Yves Flores, Chienna Filomeno, Andre Paras, Elisse Joson, Superstar Circle Final 4 are Marc Carlos de Leon, Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez, AJ Muhlach, Coleen Garcia, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Lucas Zamora, Dominic Roque, Karen Reyes, Joanna Morales, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, Piero Vergara, Sofia Andres, Tricia Santos, Rico dela Paz, Bianca Casado, Neil Coleta, Abigail Macapagal, Kobe Paras, Kristel Fulgar, Kiko Estrada, Devon Seron, Julian Estrada, Ingrid dela Paz, JC and JM Urquico, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Erin Ocampo, Marc Carlos de Leon, Arie Reyes, Jazz Ocampo, Franco Daza, Vangie Martelle, plus Born to be a Superstar singing champions such as Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon, with the dance groups Universal Motion Dancers and Vicor Dancers. Coming up with its own Sunday noontime programming may come as a departure from IBC-13's objective of distancing its set of programs from the standard fare being offered by the two giant networks. He maintained that while Hey it's Fan Day! is going head-to-head against its rivals, the program's theme and concept and perhaps more good vibes, compared to its competitors. Up this Sunday is a back-to-school treat as Hey it's Fans Day! will also features performances from various cheerleading squads and young stars. Under the expert direction of Jeffrey Jeturian and Marcus Davis as musical director, Hey it's Fans Day! gives young viewers a feel-good habit blend of youth and musical variety in every episode. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m., on IBC-13. Opening of Hey it's Fans Day! (March 2, 2014) : James Reid (sing Get the Party Started) : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Francis Magundayao, Diego Loyzaga and Khalil Ramos : Michelle Vito, Liza Soberano and Sue Ramirez : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia : Dominic Roque, Ella Cruz and Yves Flores : Marlo Mortel and Sofia Andres : Kobe and Andre Paras with Jazz Ocampo : Francis, Michelle, Yves, Liza, Khalil, Sue, Mavy, Cassy, AJ, Coleen, Diego, Kobe, Jazz, Dominic, Ella and Andre : Donnalyn Bartolome, Nadine Lustre and Yassi Pressman (sing Neon Lights by Demi Lovato) : Hazel Faith dela Cruz and Miguel Aguila (sing Celebration by Kool & the Gang) : David Archuleta and Joshua Cadelina (Walks Like Rihanna by The Wanted) : Janella Salvador (sing Feel the Moment by Christina Aguilera) w/ dance for Jerome Ponce : Young JV (sing and rap Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : James, Nadine, Miguel, Yassi, Joshua, Hazel, David, Janella, Young JV and Donnalyn (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) w/ Francis, Michelle, Yves, Liza, Khalil, Sue, Mavy, Diego, Jazz, Kobe Cassy, AJ, Coleen, Dominic, Sofia, Marlo, Ella, Andre : Do Me! - Bell Biv DeVoe (early 90's hit, 1990) : Moving On Up - M People (90's dance) Opening of Hey it's Fans Day! (March 9, 2014) : Streetboys Dancers (Another Night by Real McCoy) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Shy Carlos, Ingrid dela Paz, Francis Magundayao : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (One Thing by One Direction) : Ella Cruz and Dominic Roque : Miguel Aguila (Gimme Hope Jo'anna by Eddy Grant) : Michelle Vito and Elisse Joson : Sue Ramirez, Janella Salvador and Liza Soberano (Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen) : Khalil Ramos, Marlo Mortel and Diego Loyzaga : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Donnalyn Bartolome and Yassi Pressman (Domino by Jessie J) : Andre Paras and Jazz Ocampo : Young JV (sing and rap Get Up! (Before the Night Is Over) by Technotronic) : Miguel, Donnalyn, James, Nadine, Young JV, Yassi (Get Up! (Before the Night Is Over) by Technotronic) w/ Ella, Dominic. Michelle, Elisse, Sue, Janella, Liza, Khalil, Marlo, Diego, Mavy and Cassy, Andre and Jazz : Up Next: Cast of Crazy Little Thing Called Love : Back to the show: James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Janella Salvador and Miguel Aguila : Cast of Crazy Little Thing Called Love : Hazel Faith dela Cruz (perform My Love) : Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes : Vandolph Quizon, Maricar Reyes, Herbert Bautista, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Kazel Konouchi, Cogie Domingo and Fretzie Bercede : Josh Padilla and Yassi Pressman (promoting for Mario and Cristine for Crazy Little Thing Called Love w/ Vandolph, Maricar, Herbert, Say, John, Kazel, Cogie and Fretzie) : Extraordinary - Liza Phiar (rock) Episode Eraserheads (sing You Get What You Give by New Radicals and Brick by Ben Holds Five) Sitting Down Here - Lene Marlin Michelle Vito (perform All 'Bout the Money by Meja) For You - Kenny Lattimore Thong Song - Sisqó Eraserheads (peform with It's All Been Done by Barenaked Ladies and All Star by Smash Mouth) Sunny Came Home - Shawn Colvin (pop rock) As Long as I Can Dream - Exposé Just A Smile Away - Jaime Garchitorena (OPM) Summer In The Streets - Menudo On a Night Like This - Kylie Minogue (dance) I'll Be There for You - The Moffatts (90's rock) Easy - Faith No More (Dingdong Avanzado of Dingdong n' Lani) On a High - Duncan Sheik (early 2000's rock) Something To Say - Harem Scarem (90's rock) How Are Are You - Miko Mission (80's dance) Hanggang Kailan - Rannie Raymundo (1991 as OPM song) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (August 24, 2014) : Opening: James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Josh Padilla, Coleen Garcia : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Veejay Aragon and Marlo Mortel (One Week by Barenaked Ladies) : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : Jon Lucas, Arvic Tan and Julian Estrada : Janella Salvador (Touch Me (All Night Long) by Cathy Dennis) : Jerome Ponce and Liza Soberano : Tricia Santos and Ingrid dela Paz : Young JV (Sorry, Sorry by Super Junior) : Marlo, Veejay, Janella and Young JV (Sorry, Sorry by Super Junior) : Opening: Liza Soberano and Jerome : '''Earth, Wind and Fire (70's) : September : Boogie Wonderland : Earth, Wind and Fire (80's) : After the Love Has Gone : Let's Groove : Every Now And Then